L
Perfil *'Nombre:' 엘 / Lthumb|242px *'Nombre real: '김명수 / Kim Myung Soo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor y bailarin *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''13-Marzo-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''1,78cm *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Signo zodiacal: 'Piscis *'Agencia de talentos: Woollim Entertainment Dramas *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (TvN 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012)'' Cameo'' *Jiu: Keishichou Tokushuhan Sousakei (TV Asahi, 2011) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) Cameo Videos Musicales *"Run" - Epik High, como protagonista. *60 sec - kim Sung Kyu Series Animadas *2011: Welcome to Convenience Store (cameo) Programas de TV *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2010: You Are My Oppa *2010:Girls Infinite, Segunda Temporada (especial Idols) Anuncios *Elite CF *2012 Samsung Galaxy Player(video grupo)(teaster) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Infinite, su rol en el grupo es crear la atmósfera (humor). *'Educacion: '''Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: Un hermano menor, Moonsoo (2 años menor) *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar / Hacer ejercicio / Rapear / Comics *'Especialidad:'Actuar *'Color favorito: 'Negro. *'El rasgo que más le gusta : C'ree que su encanto son sus ojos. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Epik High *'Modelo de conducta: TVXQ , le gustan sus alegres canciones como “Hug”, pero también las intensas canciones como ”Rising Sun” o “Purple Line”. *'Algo que le asusta: '''Acrobacias *'Algo que hace antes de ir a dormir: 'Siempre mira la televisión *'Lo que hace nada más levantarse: 'Lavarse la cara y ponerse loción *'Fanclub: 'e'L'ements. *Lo que le motivo a empezar en el mundo de la música fue un concierto de Craig David. *Le gusta cocinar, hacer ejercicio (especialmente trotar), leer de vez en cuando. Escuchar música y la fotografía (ama el autorretrato en especial los rostros desde cerca). *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en 'BTD'. *Es actualmente protagonista de un drama japonés llamado "Jiu", y está disfrutando de un éxito merecido. *En el 1er capitulo You're My Oppa (1er show antes de debutar en el cual tienen que cuidar de Jiae una chica de 18 años por 2 meses como si fuera su hermana) Tablo de Epik High le dice que es muy callado pero que no debe preocuparse porque es muy apuesto. *Lloro en el programa birth of family cuando leyo la carta que le trajo su mamá (cap 10). * Le habían ofrecido hacer un papel en el nuevo drama titulado ''To the Beautiful you pero este rechazó la oferta porque quería centrarse en sus actividades con INFINITE. * L declaró en Beatles Code2 que nunca ha besado y no ha tenido su primer amor, dejando a los demás participantes desconcertados. * Un representande de la MBC confirmo que el cantante se unirá al reparto de un nuevo drama What is Mom?'' , ''programado para emitirse el 8 de octubre. * Obtuvo el primer lugar en tener el mejor rasgo de cara de todos los idols siguiendoles Jung Dae Hyun(B.A.P), Su Ho, Se Hun(EXO), etc. * Eligio a Suzy de Miss A como su tipo de chica ideal Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter Galeria 168263_174685969237427_113797755326249_374210_43980_n.jpg l_infinite_361323.png 9135bff00a9d318e_12_-_L.png Capture3.png 181592_183239425048748_113797755326249_423488_2896281_n.jpg 384913_352248088125455_171867209496878_1711932_431977928_n.jpg 10--INFINITE-K.png 9--INFINITE-K.png 264572_218122641560426_113797755326249_630577_8045890_n.jpg 281215_227847153921308_113797755326249_659601_4453351_n.jpg 285215_227847097254647_113797755326249_659599_8233285_n.jpg 285171_227847120587978_113797755326249_659600_4038103_n.jpg l_infinite_552160.jpg l_infinite_552161.jpg 405437_312258295477878_151085304928512_742614_39663805_n.jpg 405570_340542799289188_133641009979369_1378171_959421208_n.jpg 374176_340542815955853_133641009979369_1378172_1204357167_n.jpg 20111227_infinite_wkorea_5.jpg 20120105_infinite_highcut_2.jpg tumblr_m2mid3sXoJ1rslkjlo6_250.jpg|L ♥♥ Tumblr lz80ypmlo81qcjsen.jpg tumblr_m987a2KiR11r7fu6ho6_250.png tumblr_m99y0mzST91rpkfv6o1_500.png tumblr_m99vhn6g2v1rdjt49o1_500.png tumblr_m98mndkNCJ1qgobqqo1_500.png tumblr_m98kzyLtZx1qgobqqo1_500.png tumblr_m94w4tduyT1r869s0o1_500.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment